


Beautiful

by Liana_DS



Category: Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, ini prom, tapi aku tidak mau pakai gaun."</p><p>-celebration of Amber's 1st Mini Album 'Beautiful'!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> real celebration of Amber’s 1st Mini Album ‘Beautiful’, inspired by five songs in the album.

** **

**[Beautiful]**

Henry memandang Amber dengan mata lebar. Gadisnya memakai  _snapback, hoodie,_ dan celana  _jeans_  ke  _prom night,_ apa-apaan? Kalau Amber normal, maka harusnya dia memakai  _dress_  yang anggun dan  _classy,_ bukan?

“ _Yeah,_ ini  _prom_ , tapi aku tidak mau pakai gaun. Jangan pandangi aku begitu, bocah-bocah di depan sudah mengataiku gila, jadi—”

Ucapan Amber tak selesai karena kepalanya ditepuk Henry dengan sayang.

“Kau tetap cantik.”

* * *

 

**[Shake That Brass]**

Amber menguap. Apa ini, musik dansa? Semua orang melangkah lembut mengikuti irama yang membuat kelopak mata Amber hampir tertutup. Dia jelas tak akan menerjunkan dirinya dan Henry dalam musik ‘elit’ ini.

“Pulang dan tidur lebih enak daripada berdansa sok mesra denganmu.”

Henry terkekeh; Amber jelas tak suka sesuatu yang terlalu manis. “Yah, dansa dengan llama tak akan terlalu menyenangkan. Sebentar.” ucapnya, merujuk pada Amber dengan ‘llama’ (karena gadisnya sangat suka dijuluki demikian). Ia lalu beranjak pergi entah ke mana. Amber mengernyit, tetapi kemudian, alunan romantis yang memenuhi lantai dansa berganti musik hip-hop.

Yang sangat Amber sukai.

Henry menarik Amber dari duduknya ke tengah-tengah  _gym_ yang luas itu, menerobos pasangan-pasangan yang masih tercenung.

“WAKTUNYA PESTA!!!”

* * *

 

**[Love Run]**

_“Aku berhasil melalui audisi itu, Amber, jadi aku akan pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk menjalani masa_ trainee. _”_

Itu yang Henry ucapkan beberapa hari setelah kelulusan SMA. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan Henry masih meminta Amber menunggunya di California. Amber pun masih menanti.

Hingga beberapa pertanyaan muncul di benak si  _tomboy_.

Sampai berapa lama ia harus menahan rasa rindu begini, dengan semua kenangan yang Henry tinggalkan?

Sampai Henry jadi  _idol_?

Kapan itu?

Amber lelah. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan permohonan Henry dan berangkat mengikuti audisi global sebuah agensi yang menarik Henry darinya.

Tahu-tahu, Amber sudah menemukan dirinya memetik gitar dan bernyanyi di hadapan para juri.

 _Kalau kau tidak juga kembali,_ Amber berbisik dalam hati di sela petikan gitarnya,  _aku yang akan berlari padamu._

* * *

**[Heights]**

Jam sebelas malam. Amber terduduk letih di ruang latihan. Peluh bercucuran, menuruni kening dan leher jenjang gadis itu. Ia tahu  _idol_ harus pandai menari dan menyanyi, tetapi apakah latihannya harus sebegini mematikan?

Sekali lagi, beberapa pertanyaan mengisi benak Amber. Apakah ia tengah mengejar sesuatu yang benar-benar penting? Bukankah tujuannya ke sini hanya Henry? Lalu haruskah ia menjalani proses melelahkan ini jika Henry tidak muncul?

Amber ada di negeri asing ini, di ruang latihan luas ini, merasa kehilangan arah dan semangat.

Namun, sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Amber menoleh…

…dan nyaris memekik.

“Ternyata kau benar Amber. Mereka bilang ada  _trainee_ baru dari California. Aku sensitif dengan kata ini karena teringat padamu, jadi aku pergi untuk memastikan.”

Tanpa sadar, Amber sudah bangkit dan memeluk pemuda berpipi tembam yang menepuk bahunya.

“Sial!!! Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Henry bodoh?! Aku sampai jauh-jauh dari rumah dan mengikuti latihan gila ini demi kau!”

Mata sipit Henry masih cukup tajam untuk membedakan aliran peluh dan air mata frustrasi di wajah gadisnya.

“Maaf, ya. Aku sibuk beraktivitas di Cina seminggu ini sebagai Super Junior-M.”

Amber mendengus. “Mentang-mentang sudah debut.”

“Kau juga akan debut sebentar lagi,” Henry  melepas  _snapback_ nya dan memakaikan pada Amber, “Tunggu yang sabar.”

Tersenyum lesu, Amber menahan tangan Henry di kepalanya. “Aku capek. Pinjam tanganmu sebentar; tangan ini membuatku segar lagi.”

* * *

 

**[Just Wanna]**

“Menyebalkan,” Henry mengerucutkan bibir sambil memeluk lutut, suatu hari saat istirahat latihan, berdua dengan Amber, “Kontrakku dengan agensi masih berjalan, jadi aku tidak bisa berkolaborasi denganmu, padahal aku sudah sangat siap.”

“Kau bisa berkolaborasi denganku seperti dulu karena ada agensi, Snoopy. Kenapa malah ingin memutuskan kontrak untuk berkolaborasi lagi?”

“Soalnya kolaborasi ini lain. Aku ingin seperti Sungmin- _hyeong_ yang berkolaborasi dengan Saeun- _noona_ beberapa bulan lalu, tetapi kalau terikat agensi, aku  _‘kan_ jadi tidak bisa fokus pada kolaborasi kita.”

Amber tertegun.

Padahal Sungmin, rekan segrup Henry, beberapa bulan lalu  _menikah_ dengan seorang aktris musikal yang Henry panggil  _noona_ tadi.

Henry membawa tangan Amber dalam genggamannya dan Amber mendadak kepanasan. Snoopy sialan. Harusnya dia tidak melontarkan lelucon payah yang membuat Amber salah tingkah begini.

“Karena hal yang paling kuinginkan, sejauh ini, hanya sebuah kolaborasi hebat denganmu. Untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga.”

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> reaksiku dengerin album Amber: waktu Beautiful—melting (suaranya Amber itu loh, suaranya cantik anggun feminin luar biasaaaa!!!!), waktu Shake That Brass—ini lagu apaan kok out of theme? (tapi malah salah fokus ke suara ibu Taeng), waktu Love Run—aduh kok enak lagi ya lagunya?, waktu Heights—mm, bolehlah, boleh, waktu Just Wanna—INI KAN GOODBYE SUMMER KENAPA JADI ENAK POL-POLAN BEGINI KYUNGSOO MANA KYUNGSOO!!!!
> 
> intinya fangirling sama mas Amber to the max.
> 
> dan yeah, aku balik dengan OTP forever afterku, HenBer! XD ada yang kangen?
> 
> {btw ini perfect project utk menutup libur semester 5. Mas-Mbak-Amber i lop yu pul lah)


End file.
